


it'll be alright (when we are together)

by angstoverload



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Beomgyu is Emotional, Canon Compliant, Choi Boys are Wholesome, Crying, Emotional, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, Im just crying, Platonic Cuddling, Sad, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sick Character, Sickfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wholesome, based on that one episode of one dream txt, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstoverload/pseuds/angstoverload
Summary: people say everything will be better when you are together. beomgyu thinks it is true.when they have each other, it really does feel like everything is going to be alright.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	it'll be alright (when we are together)

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively, that one One Dream TXT episode where yeonjun was sick. please don't hate me _/\\_
> 
> i am Back with another fic!! this time its choi boys, and really, trust me when i say this entire scenario played out in my mind when i saw that five-minute period of them talking about yeonjun falling sick. and the result is this fic.
> 
> thanks to the three people who preread this fic and gave me feedback and with that, enough confidence to post this ;-; ♡♡♡

beomgyu wakes up to the sound of sheets rustling.

he sometimes hated that he's a light sleeper; he was one of the first to wake up in mornings, always lacking a bit of sleep even if he slept earlier. it kind of explained why his eyes were so puffy lately; he wishes he could sleep in, but his body worked on its own time and never let him sleep past seven in the morning.

he should be lucky enough to even _get_ some sleep; they had just reached dallas (the last stop of their tour), filed out of the bus and into their rooms. beomgyu hadn't even changed into a proper, comfortable dress; just plopped on the bed and clocked out right away.

lazily, beomgyu stretches his arm out, squinting at the digital clock on the bedside table

_3:05 AM_

huh.

why did he wake up, again?

as if to answer him, the sound comes again. sheets rustling in the thick silence, breaking it.

for a wild moment, beomgyu wondered if someone had entered the room. _silly_ , he thinks as the thought dissipates. _that's not possible_.

it takes a while for his sleep-clouded mind to clear up, and for him to focus on the sound a bit more.

 _right_ , he almost says out loud, realization hitting him. "yeonjun-hyung," he says to himself, turning to his right.

the sight he saw shook him out of his sleepy daze altogether.

there he was, his yeonjun hyung, curled up small in a corner of the bed, face tight with a frown and helpless whimpers escaping his lips.

beomgyu had always looked up to yeonjun, in an almost reverie. yeonjun was _cool_. he was calm, collected, strong, energetic, confident, talented; you name it, yeonjun was that. beomgyu looked at him like he was not real at times, because _how_ is it possible for a person be this good at everything?

it would be a lie to say beomgyu didn't stick to yeonjun like a koala; he _loved_ to bask under the elder's attention. it was a bit childish, he knew, but he couldn't help it. yeonjun filled the gap of an older brother, of a life of affection he had left back in daegu in exchange for his dreams.

so, to see such a person look so utterly… _helpless_ , it gave a huge wave of shock through beomgyu.

"hyung?" he calls out, breaking out of his thoughts. _think, choi beomgyu, think_. "hyung, are you okay?"

and maybe his heart breaks a bit, a little bit, when yeonjun shakes his head, face pale and forehead filled beads of sweat that were shining against the light of the night lamp, body curling in even more.

"hyung, why are you shivering? where-where does it hurt?" beomgyu asks, trying to stay calm.

he had never really felt good when someone was in pain. his first reaction would be to freeze, waiting for someone else to take over, because he worried if he'd do something and make it worse. he knew he had a tendency for that; his own sore and swollen leg from the previous day was an example swimming in his mind. a bad one, but an example nonetheless.

"yeonjun?" he calls again, hands awkwardly hovering around the elder, not knowing what to do. "hyung, what—?"

"cold," yeonjun whispers, almost brokenly, and that breaks his heart a bit more. he couldn't bear seeing yeonjun in such a state. "it h-hurts, beomgyu."

beomgyu could see the visible tremors going through the other's body, under the thick blankets. he wishes that he could take away the pain somehow.

_choi beomgyu, think straight!_

as if a switch was turned on, it clicks in his mind. "soobin-hyung," he whispers to himself. "h-hyung, i'll go and call soobin hyung, okay? can you wait till that?"

yeonjun doesn't answer; only breathes out in pain. beomgyu could _swear_ he felt the pain inside himself.

he barely stumbles out of the mess that is their room with his swollen ankle, making his way through haphazardly thrown suitcases and slips into his slippers. he goes out and takes large steps before reaching soobin's room, knocking it loudly and probably yelling the other's name.

"beomgyu?" soobin opens the door, wiping his eyes off sleep. "is your leg—"

"it's y-yeonjun hyung," he cuts him off. "he— he's shaking and— told it hurts," he relays in broken parts, mind going into overdrive from having to think so much.

"yeonjun hyung? what happened to him?"

"he—" he tries to explain it, he really does, but all that his mind does is jumble it all up, like a puzzle to be solved. _not_ what he needed right now; that was reserved for his night alone time. "can you just come?" he asks.

soobin nods, taking out his room key and following beomgyu to their room. beomgyu actually dreaded going back in; he doesn't think he can bear seeing yeonjun suffering like that. he stays a step behind soobin when they walk into the room, the weak whimpers from the eldest filling beomgyu with worry again.

he knows that soobin is taken by shock too, when he sees him immediately kneeling beside the elder's side of the bed.

"hyung? yeonjun hyung, can you hear me? it's me, soobin."

under the dim light, beomgyu even spots the tears hanging onto the eldest's eyelashes. something gets stuck in his throat.

"hurts," yeonjun cries out. "it hurts too much, soobin."

beomgyu notices the way the leader almost flinches when he touches yeonjun's forehead. _a fever?_ he thinks as he reaches to do the same. however, he jumps when the surface almost burns his hands.

for a moment, for a long moment, beomgyu is afraid for yeonjun.

"hyung, you're burning." soobin states, lips pursed tightly in worry and thought. "beomgyu, call hyunjin-hyung. tell him to come to the room."

beomgyu does as he's told, but he notices the way his hands shake as he dials their manager's number.

it all happens way too rapidly for beomgyu to process; ever since he saw yeonjun like that, he thinks he stopped processing anything else.

their manager comes in, takes one look at yeonjun and relays something to soobin, to which the leader nods gingerly. together, they help yeonjun get up and walk him out of the room (hyunjin yells at beomgyu to take the room's key with him).

beomgyu winces with every step he takes alongside yeonjun, almost wanting to beg them to stop when he sees yeonjun's pained face. the throbbing in his ankle is the least of his worries. he can hear soobin reassuring yeonjun, telling it's just for a moment, that he'll be okay.

they file into the car, and beomgyu somehow finds himself at the window side of the car, beside soobin who's busy with yeonjun. at one point, he stops looking at yeonjun, staring pointedly at the still sleeping city. at one point, he lets the fear get to him, and grabs onto soobin's thigh a bit tighter, breathing heavily.

so many things are being said, but beomgyu couldn't bring himself to focus on anything. nothing was more important than yeonjun not being in pain anymore.

it's only when beomgyu lunges forward after yeonjun, into the er, and soobin stops him, that he processes whatever he's being told.

"hyunjin-hyung will take care of him, beomgyu. let's wait."

he shakes his head. "i-i just want to see—"

"beomgyu." soobin says sternly, but beomgyu is still trying to pry away from the strong hold of the leader. "hyung told we can get your x-ray done as well, make sure you're fine."

"no, he's sick, he _needs_ —"

"choi beomgyu, you don't have to go."

" _no!_ " he yells, but before he could turn back, the door is closed.

he feels dumbfounded, standing in the middle of the long corridor and feeling tears prick his eyes. he feels the weight of soobin's gaze, but doesn't turn around.

"i-i _want_ to..." he trails off, the lump in his throat treatening to break into full-blown sobs.

thank _god_ there aren't any cameras around; he'd rather disappear than to show such a vulnerable side of him. he doesn't want anyone to see him like this and judge him.

"come on, gyu, let's get done with your work." soobin sighs, putting an arm around beomgyu's shoulder. the younger wordlessly follows him, focused on not letting himself cry.

he's mindlessly staring into space half the time, the pain on his ankle as it is turned the only thing grounding him and keeping him from drifting away. that, and soobin's hand which he holds as he lies on the bed.

soon, he finds their manager beside them again, a while after beomgyu is finished with his x-ray procedures.

soobin beats beomgyu in asking about yeonjun.

"he's fine. indigestion and exhaustion, it seems. i tell you kids to eat and sleep properly, but you never do." hyunjin smiles, face mixed with worry and fondness. "but yeah, they just gave him some medicine and he's sleeping right now. we'll get back once he's awake and they clear him; shouldn't take long."

soobin nods, but beomgyu has a swarm of questions at his throat, just waiting to escape. he stops when soobin puts a hand on his leg, a reassuring look on his face.

"so we can go back?"

"you? oh yeah, i talked about beomgyu too. they told he's fine already, recovering a lot better." hyunjin turns to beomgyu directly. "don't put too much pressure on your leg, okay? and don't do things if its uncomfortable." he says, and adds as an afterthought: "we need you for the performances."

"can't we stay?" beomgyu asks instead.

"no, it's fine. i'll take care of yeonjun."

beomgyu wants to insist; wants to say _no, i'll stay with him_ , but soobin stops him. again. he sends a glare at the elder, ready with an argument, but stops when he sees his tired face.

soobin was equally exhausted as him, if not more. beomgyu knew of the worries and concerns that constantly swimmed in his head as ths leader of the group, and the responsibilities that were on his shoulders. he knew soobin was always warily looking out for signs of any difficulty, beating himself up when something that he didn't expect happens. he's always looking out for the others with part happiness and part worry, and beomgyu knows this very well. it wasn't any easy for soobin to be there with him.

beomgyu sinks back into his seat, deciding it's better to listen to them than argue back. he stares at the pristine white floor.

he hates hospitals.

"can we at least see him before we go?" it's soobin who asks this time, after a long few minutes had passed. beomgyu looks at him with a surprised face; he didn't think soobin would ask that. "just… just to make sure."

the manager takes one long look before he nods, leading them inside the room yeonjun was in.

beomgyu feels equal parts of relief and worry wash over him, seeing the eldest sleeping peacefully, the frowns long gone and replaced with a plain, much better and colored face. he never wanted to see that pale, sweat covered face of yeonjun ever again. he still frowns at the iv needle that's on the other's hand, but he knows it's for him to get better.

"you guys better watch what you eat," hyunjin comments. the two remain silent, hands held tightly. "and rest. we'll get home soon, but we need you to be in good condition."

beomgyu nods. he feels soobin's hand gripping his, but doesn't move away. he finds it better even, to know that soobin is there with him.

the ride back to the hotel is tense, each in their own bubble of worry and wonder. beomgyu hadn't noticed that soobin was holding his hand across the seat throughout the ride, giving it tight grips once in a while. it didn't make beomgyu feel any less anxious, but it didn't make him drift either. an anchor, which he definitely needed.

beomgyu pauses before the door to his room, mind replaying the events that happened just an hour ago like a broken record. he knows he's a stupid who thinks a lot; he doesn't let go of a thought. but now, he knows he can't bear to go inside the room again. not without yeonjun. not with images of yeonjun writhing in pain floating in his mind.

the weight of a hand on his shoulder pulls him out of his thoughts.

"wanna come over to my room?" soobin asks, voice gentle and calm as ever.

beomgyu doesn't answer, but he follows soobin into his room.

(thanks to their game of rock-paper-scissors, soobin was the one who got a room all for himself. beomgyu remembered feeling dejected as he stares at his own fist in comparison to soobin's widespread palm, having lost the final match.)

"come on, let's get some sleep before morning."

beomgyu chuckles sadly, glancing at the clock which displayed 5 _:43 AM_. the room is ever so dimly lit with the light of the brightening sky outside. "isn't it already morning though?"

soobin shakes his head. "not until ten am. now scoot in." he says and moves himself to a side.

beomgyu lies down on the bed, facing soobin, mind still heavy with thoughts. soobin puts an arm across the younger's waist, pulling him closer. he spends time staring at soobin's face, his eyelids moving around till their rest at one place, an indication of finally going to sleep.

but beomgyu couldn't sleep. he has always been a light sleeper. and with what had happened just moments ago, he only finds himself with less rest and more anxious of a heart, though he feels the exhaustion on his muscles.

"hyung?"

soobin responds with a lazy hum. the younger knows he's drifting towards sleep, moments away from shutting down.

"yeonjun hyung will be okay, won't he?"

soobin only opens his eyes enough to look at beomgyu, moving his hand to his hair. beomgyu unconsciously leans in to the touch, feeling all the tension he didn't know he had leave his body.

"he's _yeonjun_ , he's stupidly strong." soobin says. beomgyu chuckles, finally relaxing into the other's caress. "a fever won't stop him. he'll be just fine." he adds. "now sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

beomgyu falls asleep with a hand caressing through his hair, and a heavy heart that dissolves slowly with time.

  
  


the next time beomgyu wakes up, it's to a staff setting up a camera stand on his side of the bed. the man smiles warmly at him, and beomgyu returns it back.

"you're awake? finally," he hears hueningkai say and turns around.

"what time is it?"

"a little over nine." taehyun replies.

"when did you guys come?"

"like… half an hour ago? soobin hyung told it's something important."

beomgyu gulps. of course, they should be told. it's a thing that affects everyone, they can't be left in the dark. though beomgyu does not want to talk about it again, he steels himself. he has to show a more better side of himself on camera, for the people who will be watching this.

"i told them to let you sleep in," soobin says as he enters the room, holding an orange shirt in his hand. beomgyu's. "now get ready, we gotta tell them."

"tell us what?" taehyun asks. beomgyu looks at soobin, who only nods at him reassuringly.

the camera rolls, and the talk begins. though beomgyu and soobin went through the ordeal hours ago and it has all passed now, it didn't make it any less hurtful to talk about it. the two youngest members are surprised by the information, but they don't show much on their faces.

"what happened?" taehyun directs the question to beomgyu.

and so beomgyu relays whatever he remembers, as short as he could for the two others to understand. he could see worry etched on their faces, could remember himself having the same face just a few hours ago, in the wee hours of the morning as he woke up to the sounds of sheets rustling. he shudders, the memory sending an involuntary chill through his body.

"but, we have to talk about the showcase," huening starts. "our choreographies. they're made for 5 people."

that's where beomgyu's second worry begins. the showcase. they were only shy of an afternoon from their 5th stage of the tour, their very first tour. they had their fun and joy for the last 4 stages, but after beomgyu's fall and now with yeonjun sick, he could see the palpable tension and worry hanging over the atmosphere.

"did they say anything about your leg?" taehyun asks again.

"it's almost fine now, shouldn't be that much of a problem," he relays what their manager had told him. "but i don't know if i can wear shoes. for the performances."

they devolve into another discussion about how he will have difficulty with his injury and dancing. beomgyu is only listening to it with half a mind, the rest occupied with how their eldest member is.

as if replying to him, he hears a familiar sound of a cough. "that's yeonjun hyung coughing." he says, maybe a bit too perked up.

but can anyone blame him? he _finally_ gets to see yeonjun after a long night, after all that they went through.

he feels a smile spread wide on his face as yeonjun enters the room and takes a seat beside beomgyu. sure, he still looks a bit weak and tired, but that is a million times better than what beomgyu and soobin had to see before.

"what did they say?" soobin asks, lips pursed tight.

"not a big problem," yeonjun says, voice rusty and weak. "just indigestion, it seems."

beomgyu can barely hold back the questions, and only stops when he sees their manager, hyunjin, shoot a tired smile at him, and a simple nod.

he has to hold back the wide smile spreading on his face when he looks at yeonjun, the images of early morning already disappearing in front of the healthier, better one before him.

(that night, after all is over, beomgyu slips beside yeonjun. the elder is mostly asleep, but still moves over a little when he feels beomgyu's presence.

beomgyu only nestles his head against yeonjun's shoulder, slipping into sleep, feeling light and content, the hand carding through his hair almost a lullaby.

he doesn't know when soobin comes in, but he hears the door beep, and feels a little bit more comfort when the leader's familiar hand rests on his waist, when yeonjun's arm returns to its place under his head. he lets out a content sigh, and lets himself be nestled in between the two older boys.

when they have each other, it really does feel like everything is going to be alright.)

**Author's Note:**

> i really tried to make it as wholesome as possible bc choi boys are Wholesome like that. i hope you liked it!!! 
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/typical_fangrl)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/typical_fangrl)


End file.
